


Fanfic Teasers

by PokeTrainerFangirl



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, Overwatch (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeTrainerFangirl/pseuds/PokeTrainerFangirl





	1. Chapter 1

Here are some snapshots of fanfics I've written. If there is enough interest in them, I may turn them into full series.


	2. Great Gatsby

“Della,why do you stay if it hurts you this much? And don’t say it doesn’t because I can tell.” Nick asked me and I sighed.

“Because I love him and that’s not something I can just throw away.” I answered sadly.

“Love? You giving everything you are for absolutely nothing in return is love?” Nick questioned, taken aback. He looked at me with an expression of mingled shock and pity.

“Because love isn’t this perfect, easy or always two-sided. Sometimes it just hurts and it sucks. Sometimes, love is putting aside your hopes and dreams to help them get theirs accomplished. Sometimes it’s cleaning up after each party and setting up the next while wishing that just once it’d be for you even though you know they never will be. Sometimes it’s making sure every detail is perfect for him to try and get praise because if he smiles for you it’s worth it. Sometimes it’s watching him fall for someone else and imagining it was you but being happy for him because he’s happy. So I can’t just leave because I am in love with him Nick.”


	3. Two Moments with my Greatest Showman OC

“Mr. Carlyle, I understand where you come from. I ran away from it myself. Believe me, running away from it was the best choice I ever made. It gave me freedom unlike I ever knew or would otherwise” Lilyanna told him.

“Why did you run? Do you have a peculiar talent?” Phillip inquired.

“Oh, no talent. I just sew the costumes. I ran away from the marriage I was chosen. I didn’t want that life so any life, even a circus felt like a better option than that. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. When you let go of what people think of you, you become happier. Reputation isn’t everything sir” she answered.

–——————————————————————————————–

Lilyanna saw the pain that both Phillip and Ann were going through. She decided she had to act.

“Mr. Carlyle, if you don’t wisen up, you’ll lose that girl. Remember what I told you when we first met?”

“I believe it was that I’d become happier when I let go of reputation. Something like that.” he responded.

“exactly. You’re holding onto reputation and she can tell. Smarten up before you both get even more hurt Mr. Carlyle” she gently scolded. He sighed, knowing she was right. Lilyanna walked away after that


	4. Sanders Sides Fanfic Teaser

//Inspired by Incomplete (The Puzzle Song) by Thomas Sanders as well as Bo Burnham’s Left Brain Right Brain song.

Dani heard the Sides all arguing and she stepped over to Thomas.

“Alright. What’s going on?” she asked, quietly as not to disturb the bickering sides just yet.

“Long story.” Thomas sighed.

“Ay!” Dani yelled, startling everyone quiet, “Virgil, explain the problem. The others of you stay quiet. Understood?”

Virgil explained the situation before they both were interrupted by Roman.

“And he hit my eye with a pen”

“You are /all/ being ridiculous. Roman, you’re a valuable part of Thomas. He needs your fun, inventive ideas. Patton, you need to talk about how you feel and properly handle it. Coping and finding solutions is important. Virgil, you need to assert yourself as part of the group more. You’re valued and part of Thomas too. Lastly, Logan…you and I are going to need to have a little one on one.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t argue, just come sit with me here. Thomas, I think you have the others handled just fine.”

“What is this about?” Logan pressed.

“You don’t let any of the other sides deal with problems.”

“Of course not. As the logical side of Thomas, I am the best equipped for problem-solving”

“Not every problem is one for you”

“Explain”

“Well writers’ block, for example, is a Roman problem. Deadlines is Virgil’s wheelhouse since he can keep Thomas just on edge enough to stick to the schedule. Patton is best equipped to help Thomas with the more emotional problems. You’re trying to take on 100 percent of the problems but you’re really only made for 25. Each of you has a part. You need to let the others do theirs.”


	5. Overwatch Fanfic Teaser

“Well, well, well… If it ain’t Aria” McCree said with a playful smile.

“Jesse? What are you doing in Italy?”

“Well, you didn’t respond to Winston’s transmission so a couple of us thought someone should go talk t’ ya. We just picked me for it.”

“With our history, I’m not surprised. There’s a reason I didn’t respond though. Things are different now.” Aria said before sighing.

“It doesn’t have to be. You and I both know the world needs Overwatch. There’s even been talk of tryin’ to get a couple of the original members to be ambassadors of sorts. They’re throwin’ your name in for that.” Jesse informed Aria. Aria thought a moment before speaking.

“Alright. I’ll make you a deal, Jesse. I have a range in the backyard. You beat me in a shoot off and I’ll go with you. I’ll even let you pick my weapon.” Aria responded, somewhat giving in.

“Deal but for my pick, I want you to choose your weapon. Let’s keep things fair”

“Interesting…I want to use… one of your peacekeepers”

“One of my-but yer a sniper” McCree said, confused. Aria gave him a wink. She had something in mind.


End file.
